The Eagle Mountain
by legendary white wing
Summary: (This is the croaking episode but with my favorite animals) And if Mikey met eagles


The Eagle Mountain

It was a beautiful day at the old farm Mikey was watching his cartoon on TV, he started playing like crazy and put the mess in the living room, his brother saw  
" Mikey what have you done !  
" ho hi guys I was training to practice the barbarian technique !  
" you trash the place !  
" no it's not true !  
A slice of pizza fell on his head and he looked around, seeing that the living room actually looked like a real battlefield and that it was not the first time his happens  
\- this is the third time it happens in a week, Mikey I have to remind you we are not here to play but to be ready !  
"forgot it Leo, Mikey never was a ninja !  
" especially two days ago it made explode one of my experience again and it could have been serious !  
" you're going to clean up Mikey, we're going to train and it's interest everything be clean when we come back !  
Mikey had nothing to say he had tears in his eyes he realized he no longer had his place here he took something in a cloth that he hung on a stick  
" I am a problem for them FINE, I just wanted to have fun !  
He opened the freezer to tell his ice cream kitty to tell the other he was gone and he went towards the wood he turned one last time  
" I will show them what happens when you break my heart, I would find a place where I will appreciate !  
He started walking the night began to fall and Mikey did not like the atmosphere the forest had at night, suddenly he heard like a cries of an animal and was caught in flight he shouted and tried to free himself but Nothing to do he was taken to a mountain and he laid it down easy on the ground he looked and he could not believe his eyes around him he was full of eagle but was giant  
" my lord I find this creature in the fores t!  
Mikey looked in front of him he had an eagle bigger than the others he was their lord  
\- it's a turtle how's your name ?  
\- Mikey !  
\- well Mikey why was you in the woods so late ?  
\- I was looking for a place where I would appreciate better !  
\- Why ?  
\- because my brothers have scolded me for the last time !  
\- I see, your brother makes a big mistake, you can stay with us if you wan t!  
\- that's nice thanks !  
\- my friends eye piercing will take care of you !  
\- eye piercing catching name !  
Meanwhile at the farm the turtle had to clean in place of Mikey  
" if ever I find it !  
" I can not believe he did nothing !  
" guys stopped, Mikey had tears in his eyes when you scolded him, you never show you appreciate him especially you Raph!  
" it's not true I ...!  
" that's the truth, Leo I know you want to be ready to fighting the enemy but it does not mean you should not relax from time to time and you Donnie you are too focused on your experience would not kill you To have fun!  
" red is right guys you're too hard with him !

The three brothers felt bad and he went up to his room Leo knocked on his door but he had no answer he opened the door and all together had the same shock when he saw the room was empty, Leo come in to see if he had Not something to tell them where he was, he pulled out a drawers and he found a little book it was Mikey's diary  
" this is his diary ?  
" I know I should not but I'd like to know what he says!  
He opened the book  
" he talks about us, "another day on the farm as usual and my brother training, New York miss me, Master Splinter too, but I know one day we went home but in the waiting I have to watch on my brother like them he watches over me, I know certain evening one of them come to sleep with me for not I have nightmare but I think to also reassure me, to tell me I'm not alone , It is for the kind of thing that I love my brother I hope one day he will tell me. !  
" sniff Mikey, guys what we did ?  
" we broke the heart of our little brother !  
" we must find him and tell him, we love him !  
He got out of the farm and started looking for Mikey, searching for him for hours, but he could not find any trace of him and decided to go home. Leo stayed outside and looked at the sky  
" sniff Mikey, where are you little brother, if you knew how we are all sorry for what we say to you, I beg you little brother wherever you are forgive us sniff !  
Raph and Donnie had heard him go to his side and he gave him a hug and told him not to lose hope, he would find him together and he would ask for sorry, Leo thanked them and he was going to sleep.  
After a good night's sleep in a nest in the mountains, Mikey was waking up and he had some fruit next to him and piercing eye come  
" ho you wake up, eats it's for you !  
" Thanks, that's nice !  
" you remind me of my little brother !  
" You have a little brother ?  
"he is no longer of the world !  
" ho I'm sorry, what happened to him ?  
" we flying together, we had fun when suddenly my brother had to feel he had hunters he told me warning, I saw nothing come my little brother is sacrificing before my eyes and believe me I was ready to die to join him but in the evening , I was drowned in my grief I had the impression to have heard the voice of my little brother tell me not to cry more, he would always be with me in my heart and he made me promise to enjoy life and keep flying for him !  
" sniff it's too sad as story sniff !  
" ho Mikey do not cry !  
" you lost your little brother who is sacrificing for you and you promised to continue to live it is just beautiful what you do !  
" I know, come on stop talk about it, rides on my back I offer you a flight to change the idea !  
Mikey smiled as he climbed onto the back of his new friends who took off to fly over the forest, Mikey looked at the scenery with a smile and the eagle began to have fun to offer sensation to Mikey he enjoyed himself, he laughed, the eagle loved to see his new friends smile and then suddenly he heard voices  
" Hey Mikey you hear ?  
Mikey listened he heard voices call him and he recognized his brothers, the eagle go in the direction and indeed on a path he saw the three brothers looking for Mikey  
" It looks to be worried for you !

Mikey did not know if he wanted to come back with his brothers or continue to stay with his friends eye piercing but his heart reminded him why he was gone and he told his friends to turn around he did not want to see them anymore.  
In the forest the three turtles continued their search  
" let's stop guys !  
" good idea !  
" we've been looking everywhere for hours we do not even know where he went !  
" I may be an idea but it is only an intuition !  
" said all of us Donnie !  
\- if my memory is good further it has a mountain may be Mikey is go there !  
\- its cost nothing to try let's go to this mountain !  
\- I hope Mikey is fine !  
He resumed his march and went towards the mountain, seeing he had a lot of eagles and he noticed he was giant and he decided to go and see them a little closer he climbed when suddenly eagle seen and he was caught and brought before their lord  
"My lord, we have found those turtles climbing our mountain!"  
" his must be Mikey's brothers!  
" Mikey is here?  
" yes and he will stay with us, you three will be punished for hurting him !  
" no I beg you, we want to talk to him, say to him we want to be forgiven !  
" He will never forgive you, who would forgive those who break your heart !  
" we want not only to be forgiven, we also want to tell him how much we love him!  
" sorry but Mikey never wants to see you again, kill them !  
Mikey had seen and heard it run quickly to prevent the eagle from killing his brothers  
" NOT STOPPED, do not kill them !  
" MIKEY !  
" but Mikey I thought you did not want to see them anymore !  
" the punishment has enough, to last, I want to listen what I was told to me !  
" as you wish !  
" Mikey if you knew how I am happy to finally see you, believe me we're all sorry for what we told you, all you wanted was we relax I'm sorry Mikey !  
" Mikey you can come to my lab anytime you want after all I also explode some experience !  
" Mikey I regret what I said to you , you are great ninja like us and if you forgive us believe me I will appreciate you better than before !  
" one last thing little brother know that we love you with all our heart !  
Mikey had tears in his eyes the eagle let go his brother and he will run to put in their arms  
" sniff I would not have to leave like that sniff I love you so much my brothers sniff !  
" it's over Mikey we're there and we will not say anything will hurt, you has my word !  
" and if anyone dares to speak ill about you he will have to deal with us !  
" sniff thank you my brothers, well I think I'll come home piercing eye thank you for opening my eyes !  
\- that's normal Mikey, you three promise me that you would protect him from your life having a little brother like him is not giving to everyone !  
\- You have our word !  
Eye piercing brought the turtle back to the old farmhouse Mikey said him goodbye and found his brothers who was happy to find the one who was the heart of the family, the evening came Mikey went to his room and found his diary on the bed He understood it was his brother had read it he looked and has the last page he saw a word written by it is brothers  
"To you who is our ray of sun the one that reminds us, in life one must not always be serious never forget we your brothers we loves you and we are ready to give our life to protect you ,stay ever our little brother Mikey signs - Leo, Raph and Donnie ps - booyakasha "  
Mikey smiled and decided to go to sleep with his big brother Leo, he felt little brother against him and took him in his arms promise no one will hurt his little brother and if someone dared to attack him he will pay his life .

END


End file.
